prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Gringos Locos
Los Gringos Locos (intended to mean The Crazy Americans in English) were a lucha libre stable in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). The team of Eddy Guerrero and Love Machine Art Barr, known as La Pareja del Terror, along with Madonna's Boyfriend (aka Louie Spicolli), Black Cat, Konnan and King Lion (Luis Medina Delgadillo) were the most hated group in Mexico during their brief run in the early 1990s. The most iconic match for this group was when the team of Guerrero and Barr took on El Hijo del Santo and Octagón in a double hair versus double mask match on November 6, 1994 at the Los Angeles Sports Arena in the When Worlds Collide pay-per-view. The match was an instant classic and achieved a five star rating (the highest rating a match could receive) by American wrestling journalist, Dave Meltzer, editor of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Even more interesting is the fact that Barr had begged to be included in the match, which was originally supposed to be Guerrero versus El Hijo del Santo, as a battle of the sons of the legendary La Pareja Atomica, Gory Guerrero and the original El Santo. After their "loss," Guerrero and Barr were shaved bald and received $7,500 each for the match. With Barr on the verge of superstardom and Guerrero right by his side, the team was expected to make an impact in the United States with Extreme Championship Wrestling, where they would have most likely feuded with the Public Enemy, the top act of the promotion. Only two and a half weeks after this classic match, however, Barr died, while home for Thanksgiving, at the age of twenty eight. No cause could be determined for Barr's death, but it has been widely speculated that his death may have been the result of a bad reaction to mixing alcohol and pain pills, which were found in his system at the time of his death. With the Mexican economy collapsing shortly thereafter, owner Antonio Peña could no longer afford to keep Los Gringos Locos. Guerrero and Konnan headed to ECW, with Konnan also beginning the short lived Promo Azteca promotion in Mexico. Spicolli was soon hired by WWF as Rad Radford, and Black Cat headed back to Japan. Both Guerrero and Konnan would go on to major success in the United States. In addition to Barr, Madonna's Boyfriend (1971-1998), King Lion (1968-2002), Eddie Guerrero (1967-2005) and Black Cat (1954-2006) have all died, leaving Konnan as the only surviving member of Los Gringos Locos. Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Guerrero & Barr *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked Eddy Guerrero and Art Barr # 18 of the one hundred best tag teams during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match (1994) vs. El Hijo del Santo and Octagón (AAA When Worlds Collide, November 6, 1994: Hair vs. Masks match) :*Tag Team of the Year (1994) See also *Los Gringos Locos' event history External links * Profile Category:Mexican promotions teams and stables Category:1992 debuts Category:1994 disbandments Category:Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion teams and stables Category:Teams and stables